Accidents happen -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan's more than happy to spend the afternoon looking after his and Phil's daughter, Lilly. but when Lilly repeats a swear word, what will Dan do? Please read, it's super fluffy and cute i promise.


Today started out as any ordinary day would.

I awoke to find the bed sheets beside me cold and empty. This made me feel two sets of emotions very quickly. On one hand, I was kind of annoyed that Phil wasn't beside me because this meant I couldn't get my morning cuddles. Yet on the other hand, that meant Phil was already up and making breakfast. Now as much as I loved early morning cuddles in bed with my boyfriend. He did make possibly the best pancakes in the world. And of course, since this was a Tuesday. That meant he would be, indeed making pancakes.

I sighed softly as I rolled onto my back, my eyes slowly fluttering open to see the white ceiling above our bed. A smile insanity tugged at my lips as I set eyes on the tiny glow in the dark star stickers. We had been shopping last week when Phil had spotted them. He immediately grabbed them and explained to me that our ceiling was boring and needed some decoration. Of course id just laughed and agreed with him. As soon as we'd arrived home he'd disappeared into our room, only to emerge ten minutes later with a wide grin on his face. It wasn't until we'd gone to bed that night that I even noticed the faintly glowing stars stuck to the ceiling right above our heads. Id just laughed and cuddled into Phil's side, mumbling a quiet 'I love you' followed by an even quieter reply of the same words from Phil.

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes while letting a small yawn escape my lips. Leaving the warmth of my bed was the hardest part of the morning routine. I made my way through the small hallway to the kitchen, kicking aside a few items which had been left on the carpet.

"Morning, Dan" Phil said as he had his back turned to me, leaning over the wooden high chair where he was currently trying to strap Lilly- our one year old daughter- into. Phil was constantly paranoid she'd somehow fall out or something would happen to her. So as a result he was always be sure to strap her in correctly and check the fastening several times through meals. Most people might find it kind of annoying. I just found it incredibly cute.

"Good morning" I greeted, not as cheerfully as I had hoped. My voice was still rather groggy from just waking up, making me sound more like some weird goblin. Phil laughed softly before moving away from Lilly and to my side where he planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Sounding attractive this morning" he teased with a sly smirk.

"Shut up" I groaned playfully, shoving him lightly in the direction of the stove where I could see his pancakes where currently cooking. He made his way over to it and looked into the frying pan with a curious expression plastered on his face. Obviously trying to judge whether it was ready to flip or not. He gazed at it for a few more seconds before taking a hold of the handle and moving it off the heat.

"Right Lilly, you ready for this?" he asked with a smile, obviously not expecting an answer back "This is the fun part"

He placed both his hands on the handle, bringing them slightly closer towards his body as he prepared to flip the pancake. He took a quick breath in, as if this was some major important task. He then quickly moved the pan up, making a small yelping noise as the pancake actually flipped and landed in the pan again perfectly. He stared at it, a grin making itself seen on his features as he turned back towards the stove and placed the pan back on the heat again.

"See, I did it" he said, pointing to himself, earning a small laugh out of both Lilly and I. I turned towards her when I heard her giggle. She had a wide smile on her face as he looked at Phil, turning to me as she noticed me looking.

"You are just the cutest thing ever" I gushed as I rushed over to her and sat down on the seat nearest her high chair. She grinned at me, drumming her little hands on the small wooden plank that served as a table. "Da" she grinned happily, reaching her hand out towards me. I placed my finger in her tiny palm, letting her shake it gently as that great big smile never left her face.

She was so cute.

Phil slipped a plate with a pancake on in front of me on the table. He leaned down to press another kiss to my cheek. He tried to stand up straight again but I grabbed for his wrist and pulled him down to my level with a small smirk.

"You're no way getting away from me without a proper kiss first"

"Wanna bet?" he raised an eye brow, moving his hand slightly as if we was about to make a run for it.

"Philllll" I pouted, attempting to give him a cute look that probably made me look like a demented goat.

He laughed before gently placing his lips against mine, only for a few seconds before pulling away and looking into my eyes "Does that satisfy you?"

"Possibly" I replied with a smirk before letting go of his wrist and letting him make his way over to the stove were he began to make the next pancake.

"By the way" he started, turning to look at me over his shoulder "I have a meeting today so you'll have to watch Lilly yourself this afternoon. That okay?"

"Yeah, of course. We'll have fun all by ourselves, won't we Lilly?"

************************************************** *******************

So here we were. Sitting in the middle of the lounge on Lilly's pink activities rug. She's sitting on my lap, happily rambling on to herself as she hugs her white teddy bear which she's made me tie a red ribbon around it's neck today. She carefully crawls off my lap, making her way over to the corner of the rug.

"Lilly? What are you doing" I asked softly. She ignored me, reaching the corner of the rug and taking something into her hand. She then turned back to me with a smile, holding the item up for me to see.

A book.

"Do you wanna read a story?" I asked, a smile already tugging at my lips. She paused for a moment, listening to my question before nodding slowly. "Come on then" I said as I shuffled forward and carefully pulled her back onto my lap. I picked up the book, opening it to the first page. Before I had even began reading Lilly was entranced by the bright colours of the pictures.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess bunny. She was called mint bunny" I read softly, letting Lilly gaze at the page a moment longer before turning to the next.

"Fuck" I hissed, immediately withdrawing my finger from the book and placing it in my mouth. Of course id manage to give myself a paper cut from turning the page.

Only me.

I groaned softly, running my tongue over the small cut in an attempt to stop the light stinging sensation. It was then that I felt Lilly shuffling around to face me. She looked up at me with a curious look painted on her little face. She reached her hand up, obviously trying to grab my hand. I let her take it, pointing to the cut.

"Daddy just hurt his hand on the book, it's okay Lilly, see?"

She looked from my finger up to my face, a large smile appearing once again. I smiled back at her until I heard the word that she spoke.

"Fuck" she repeated in her cute little voice. I just stared down at her in disbelief. She could not have just said that, I must have been hearing things.

"…What did you just say sweetie?"

"Fuck" she grinned, giggling to herself as she saw my jaw drop. Okay. This was really bad. I had accidentally swore in front of her and now she was going to say it constantly. Oh my god.

Phil was actually going to kill me.

He doesn't like me swearing so when he hears her do it. I'm so screwed.

I quickly looked into her eyes, panicking slightly as she happily repeated it over and over again while giggling to herself. "You shouldn't say that word Lilly. It's a…a grown up word, yeah" she just looked at me blankly before saying it again

"Nononononono, Lilly. Come on. How about, truck? Yeah. Let's say truck instead" I managed to stutter out as I really began to really panic now. She stopped, looking at me blankly once again.

"Come on, please." I grabbed her bear, making it move it's arms "Hi Lilly" I began in the most put on voice I had ever used before "It's me, Mr. bear. And I think that's not a nice word. Let's say the word truck instead"

She grinned at me, shaking her head as she shuffled off my knee, placing the book down on the rug. There were millions of thoughts running through my head at that moment. What the hell was I supposed to do? How could I even stop her saying that?

It could not get worse than this.

The sound of the door clicking open distracted me from my thoughts "Dan, Lilly, I'm home"

Shit.

Lilly giggled softly before getting to her feet uneasily and rushing towards the front door "Papa!" she squealed.

"Lilly, wait!" I shouted, chasing after her. Phil was just sweeping her into his arms and hugging her tightly as I reached them.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun with daddy today?"

She nodded, still grinning as she looked at Phil. "Fuck" she announced happily. Phil nearly dropped her he was so shocked. He shot me a look before looking down at her again. "What did you say Lilly?"

"Truck, she said truck" I quickly interjected, giving Lilly a begging look. She just looked back at me confused before her gaze shifted back to Phil.

"Truck!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. I sighed a sigh of relief before coming to join the now family hug. I leaned my forehead on Phil's should, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed a small kiss to my head, smiling against it.

"You should be glad she said truck" he said softly, his smile widening. "I am glad" I replied sighing once again as I moved my other hand to gently ran my fingers through Lilly's hair.

"Accidents happen, right? Phil added with a small laugh.

"They do…" I replied quietly, feeling sort of embarrassed now.

"I love you, Silly"

"I love you too" I looked down to see Lilly moving her hand to try get my attention. "I love you too, of course" she grinned, snuggling into Phil with a small noise of content. The only thought that crossed my mind in that moment was.

Accidents sure do happen.


End file.
